


橘色頭髮的隱藏性格

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	橘色頭髮的隱藏性格

說來奇怪，最近星伊好像不一樣了，並不是因為她染了橘色頭髮，外貌不同，而是她的性格變了，變得不同。

“歐膩抱抱。”她張開雙手，沒有以前的霸氣，卻帶點撒嬌，露出讓人心動的笑容。

最近的星伊感覺變成小孩了，每天在家的時候，都會拿著毛絨玩偶，那個是粉絲送她的倉鼠玩偶，很可愛。當星伊拿著的時候，更顯她的稚氣和可愛。

昨天早上因為一大早有行程，可是平時早起的星伊卻賴床了，我好不容易起床，推了推星伊的手臂讓她起床。

“星，要起床了，今天有行程呢。”我因為剛睡醒，說話的聲量並不大。

“不要，我要睡覺覺( ̥́ ˍ ̀ू )”她用著軟糯的聲音，骨節分明的手抓著我的衣袖，把頭埋進我懷裡蹭了蹭，然後繼續睡覺。

可是我當時的心情卻崩潰了！這麼可愛的文星伊！還用疊字說話！如果不是有行程的話，我立刻把她推倒！！！(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

“星，乖一點，起床梳洗一下出去了。”我被當時的理智喚醒，輕拍著星伊的背，示意她要起來。

最後星伊拖著那個倉鼠玩偶去梳洗，看著她的背影，感覺一切都很療愈。

“容仙歐膩，最近星伊歐膩怎麼了一直像小孩子一樣向我討抱抱，黑金快要殺死我了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)”原來不止是我覺得變了，輝人也有同樣的感覺。

不過星啊，你還對除我以外的人討抱？星，就這麼喜歡抱抱嗎o(∩_∩)o？我得讓她感受到我的愛才行◉‿◉。

晚上的時候，我拖著疲勞的身軀回家，因為今天有個人演唱會的排練，團體的行程倒是沒有，代表說要先專注在個人活動裡。

“歐膩，肚肚餓餓。”星伊扁著嘴，一臉不滿意的樣子，就像小孩沒有糖吃，發脾氣的模樣。

“星餓了嗎？歐膩我也一樣肚子餓了。”我開始想耍壞。自從星染髮後那天起，她那個軟糯的樣子可讓我忍耐了不少次呢，平常總是逗我玩，現在到我了。

我用手提起她的下巴，淺淺的與星的嘴唇碰觸，再靈巧地撬開她的牙關，舌頭霸道的滑進裡面口腔，有技巧的纏住了星伊的舌頭，不斷的吸允著，想要貪婪地索取屬於她的所有。

當嘴唇分開的時候，帶出了一條銀絲，因為激烈的接吻，星伊嘴旁流出了液體，微喘著氣，可以聽到她不平衡的呼吸聲，一呼一吸都在引誘著我。

“現在前菜吃好了，主菜和甜品還未好呢。星你還肚子餓嗎？”我用著誘惑的聲線在她耳邊輕聲細語。

星伊的臉到耳根都變得通紅，漲起了一層紅暈，害羞了起來。

“我...我...我現在不餓餓。”迷惘的雙眼逃避著我的眼神，彷彿害怕我吃了她。

“真的不餓了嗎？我感覺你很想繼續吃下去。”我慢慢靠近了星伊的臉，強迫她與我對視，我不禁愉快的笑著，示意你這個小倉鼠總有一天也得在我的控制下。

這個時候星伊突然把頭向前，輕描淡寫地給我一個吻，然後就害羞的逃跑。

我這個小年下真可愛呢(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)看來姐姐我得好好疼愛她！( ´▽` )ﾉ

不對啊...

“呀！文星伊！輝人說你最近討抱呢！給我過來解釋清楚ヽ(｀д´)ﾉ！！！”

於是今天小年下就被...

“沒有多的床單可以換啦Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）”我失策了！都怪你文星伊！”

“啊..嗯..”那個小人兒昏睡在床上，嘴裡發出細小的聲音，身體抽搐導致不停地顫抖，衣服被扔到滿地，床單有一部分都是她的愛液。


End file.
